Lokain Kizamura
'Appearance & Personality' Standing at 6'1", roughly 180lbs, Lokain has jet black hair. It's extremely rare that he's ever seen without his favorite jacket with fur lining. He has two rings, one on each forefinger which he has no problem prominently displaying. He's relatively reserved at the guild but is heard to be a bit more reckless when out on a job. His guild stamp is golden colored and located on the back of his neck, usually obscured by his hair. He's mostly seen as a drunk and a womanizer to a point. He's respectful of those he feels deserve it but the second you lose his respect, you shouldn't expect to get it back. When he is in town, he's usually found on the second floor of the guild. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: ~8,000,100,000 *Total Spent: ~5,800,350,500 *Total Left: ~2,199,649,500 'Possessions' *Magic Ring (Left forefinger): Beast Arm: Bear Arm *Magic Ring (Right forefinger): Ice Shield *Magic Ring (Rope around his neck): Unknown *Awesome Jacket *Lacrima Model Magic Headphones 'Abilities & Spells' Magical Drain Ring Magic * Beast Arm: Bear Arm * Ice Shield * Unknown Bullet Magic * Piercing Bullet 'Backstory' Not much is known about Lokain but there are a few whispers and rumors about him throughout the Fairy Tail guild. One of the more popular rumors is that he used to accept assassination contracts frequently before the Magic Council banned them from legal guilds. The only real facts about his past are that he was promoted to the rank of S-Class in X777 at the age of twenty. Lokain is often recognized among non wizards by his nickname, "The Black Mirror" or "The Black Mirror of Fairy Tail." To this day, it's still unsure on who was the first to give him that nickname and some even speculate that it was given to him by himself. The oldest guild members know that Lokain has been there since he was only thirteen years old and right from the start wanted to be the strongest mage in the guild. Anyone who has been in Fairy Tail for five years or more would know Sarah. Sarah was Lokain's secret love and a Beast Soul Takeover mage. Sarah was an S-Class mage with Lokain and they often went on jobs together. During one such job, an assassination contract, Sarah was killed by a dark mage with the very ring that Lokain holds around his neck now. When Sarah was killed, Lokain was devastated and since then, he hasn't been himself in either his job selection or his personality. The jacket that Lokain is often seen wearing used to belong to Sarah. Lokain has more recently begun a training regime of playing chess to further his understanding of enemy tactics and to keep his mind sharp. 'Relationships' Makarov Dreyar: They've known each other for many years and are on pretty friendly terms. Lokain is used as his go to for secretive missions and what not. Vox Schutz: Their connection is relatively unknown but it appears as though they've known each other for several years. Isaac Reed: They first really encountered each other during Isaac's first rank advancement trials. Lokain was his opponent and just as the match started to get interesting, Lokain called an end to it because of blood on Isaac's midsection. Lokain challenged him to a rematch in which he beat Isaac down and knocked him out cold with his own Sound Magic. Yukina Amari: While this began as Lokain taunting Yukina for being a weak and pathetic mage, it eventually blossomed into a brotherly/sister relationship. Lokain keeps trying to encourage (in his own unique way) Yukina to strive to be the best and be a better mage than she is right now. Lux Vaughn: Their relationship is pretty friendly. At some point during Lux's two years with Fairy Tail (presumably before he left for his latest decade quest), the two of them had sex which ended in a bit of a brawl. Lokain left her pinned against a wall with her arms trapped from her own magic. He left the guild for his decade quest immediately following this incident. Lain Slade: They only really know each other by name and by rumors around the guild however Lain found it his mission in life apparently to annoy Lokain. Felix Wolfstar: Felix accompanied Lokain to Minstrel in search of the Eastern Shadow Assassin Guild at Makarov's request. They don't interact much beyond that although Felix is the only person that Lokain has told about Sarah in the last several years. Sarah (Deceased): Sarah was Lokain's former lover and partner in Fairy Tail. She was also of S-rank status and sometimes joined Lokain on assassination requests. She specialized solely in Beast Soul Takeover Magic and her most reknown form was a large blue wolf that stood nearly six feet tall on all fours. She was killed by a dark mage using the very ring that Lokain wears around his neck. She was buried in a hidden and secret grave that only Lokain knows the location of. She was killed on August 9, X779. Category:S-Class